legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at the house where Lex and Jack are seen peering into other Universe Orbs) Jack: Whoa man. Lex: I know right? Jack: You weren't kidding! This is awesome! Lex: Told you! Jack: Is there anything else we can see? Lex: There's a lot of different Universes out there Jack, of course there is! Jack: Hey, can you show me that universe with this Jax guy you keep coming me to? Lex: You got it. (Lex creates another orb) Jack:... Whoa! That dude. Is big! Lex: Yeah and you see the arms huh? Jack: *Looks at his arm* Yeah. I see why you compared me to him. Lex: Hey, you wanna see his daughter? She's hot. Jack: N-No thanks. Lex: You sure? She's a sight. Or I could show you her best friend. She's also smoking hot. And she's a blonde. Jack: I came for entertainment, not people to leave Erin for. Jack: I know I know, it was just a joke. Jack: Well, what else is there? Lex: Oh my friend there is lots. I recently saw a universe where an alien came to Earth and makes people's heads explode and steals they're brains. Jack:.... That's messed up. Lex: Eh, he's doing it to save his race though. Jack: Still messed up. Lex: Well, it's for the good of his people. Jack: I mean....I guess. But still. Lex: Well, it's not their fault it can't be as peaceful as Bea- Uhhh...! Jack: Huh? Lex: Uhhhh- Bacon! Yeah bacon, that's what I meant to say! Jack: Why? *gasp* Is there a Universe made of bacon?! Lex: Uhh, doubt it. Jack: Ah damn it! That would have be amazing. Lex: Yeah it would... Jack: Say, why did you decide to let me see these universes anyway? Lex: I mean, you all already know about it. Why hide them now? Jack: True. Lex: Besides, there's still SO many we haven't even been shown yet! For all I know, there may be a Universe made of bacon! Jack: *gasp* Yes! Lex: Then let's keep searching! Jack: Hell yeah! (As they continue looking, it cuts to Ray who's on the balcony looking out) Ray:………… Erin: There you are. (Ray turns around to see Erin there) Ray: Oh. Hello Erin. Erin: What're you doing out here? Ray: Just looking is all. Nice view isn't it? Erin: Yeah. It is. We always like looking out into the beach. Ray: I do wish Rayla could see it... Erin: You really miss her don't you? Ray: More then anything... Rayla and I have never been separated before. We had always been together, ever since we were born. Erin: Well, you know you can trust us to get her back right? Ray: I know. I just don't know how we're gonna do it though. Erin: We'll figure it out Ray. We always do. Ray: I hope so. (Ray looks back out into the ocean) Ray: This is a great view. Erin: Yep. (They stay in silence for a moment) Erin: Hey. Can I ask you something? Ray: What about? Erin: I wanted to ask about your Gift. Ray: My Gift? Ray: This is a great view. Erin: Yeah. You and Rayla share some kinda of Gift right? You can like... Read each others thoughts or something? Ray: There's a bit more to it then that. Erin: Well, can't you just feel her presence? Ray:...... Erin: Well? Ray: ...I can't... Erin: You can't? Ray: I don't know why but... I can't hear or feel anything from Rayla… I don't know if its cause we've been separated, or because of what Ultron did to me, or what happened to her but regardless of the reason, my Gift is pretty much gone right now... Erin: You really can't feel her? Ray: Nothing... It... It makes me feel so alone... (Erin walks up and puts her hand on Ray's shoulder) Erin: But you're not alone. Not anymore... Ray:.... (Ray decides to hug Erin much to her surprise) Ray: Thank you... Erin:... *Returns the hug* You're welcome. (The two hug for a bit more before Miles walks outside) Erin: Miles? Miles: Hey...We got a problem. (Miles leaves as Erin and Ray break apart) Erin: Come on let's go. Ray: You want me to come? Erin: Of course. Let's go! (Ray stands there before he nods and follows Erin. The heroes are all seen together) Miles: Good. Everyone's here. Yuri: What's going on Miles? (Miles pulls up a hologram of New York where numerous drones are seen flying around and firing on building and civilians) Miles: This. Ray: Ultron.... Jack: That bastard is back again... Mina: what are those drones doing? Miles: They're apparently launching an assault on the city. But look. (The footage shows a police officer with a shotgun firing at a drone as the drone takes little damage. The drone then kills the officer with a laser blast) Alex: Oh no... Izuku: We have to get down there! Rose: Erin, be careful out there. Erin: Don't worry I will. Uraraka: All right Charlie, you stay with Rose and Lenny okay? Charlie: Man I hate that I have to stay... Omega: Son listen to Uraraka. Charlie: *groans* Fine. Omega: Good. Lex: Then let's go guys! We got a robot to smash to bits! (The heroes nod as they all head out the door. It then cuts to the city as the police struggle to destroy the attacking drones. They are then joined by Iron Man as he flies over and fires missiles at the drones, destroying them) Officer: Thanks Stark! Tony: Don't mention it! (Tony is then hit by a drone's laser, knocking him out of the air and crashing into a building) Tony: Ow. Drone: Target acquired. Beginning attack. Tony: Nope! (Tony sits up and destroys the drone with a repulsor blast) Tony: Gotcha. ???: Stark. (Tony looks over to find Ultron in his new body made of Vibranium) Tony: Whoa... Ultron: Yes. Its the new, improved, me. Tony: Well.. Good for you. Ultron: So what brings you here? Tony: Apart from the robot invasion going on? Just seeing the sights. Ultron: You came alone I see. I don't see All Might with you this time. I assume the old fool finally fell over from old age? Tony: Don't bet on it. The Pros will be on the way soon enough. Ultron: That so? Too bad, you'll be gone by then. (Ultron fires a laser knocking Tony away) Tony: Gah! Well that hurt! (Tony sits up and prepares to fire) Tony: But I can hit way harder! (Tony fires a blast at Ultron, doing little to no damage to his body) Tony: What?! Ultron: Pitiful Stark. (Ultron hits Tony again before he charges forward and grabs him by the neck) Ultron: Now what Stark? Tony: God, you're even more ugly up close...! Ultron: Worthless final words! (Ultron prepares to fire a laser through Tony's head) Ultron: Now prepare to die Iron Man! (Ultron's laser is about to fire, but suddenly everything freezes) Alex: *Walks up to a frozen in place Ultron* …. Heh. *Punches Ultron in the face* (Ultron is sent flying then, he rushes up and punches him away) Alex: TIME RESUME! (Time resumes as Tony falls down on the ground and Ultron is able to move again) Erin: Way to go Alex! Tony: What the hell...? (Ultron gets back up as he glares at Alex) Ultron: Defenders... Alex: Surprised? (The other Defenders join Alex's side) Ultron: Not in the least. Jack: We expected as much from you. (The heroes look at Ultron's new body) Izuku: Seems you've gotten stronger. Ultron: More than that kids, I've evolved to the final stage. No going back now. Alex: Until we stop you. Ultron: Hm, well isn't that sweet to hear? A group of naive and misguided children who think they can stop the future. Typical of humans in this day and age. Erin: You're wrong about that. Ultron: Am I? Alex: Humans will always be better than whatever malfunctioning toaster your dumb ass comes up with. Omega: Yeah! Ultron: Your words fall on deaf ears children. Tom: Well then, how about I beat the words into you. Ultron: So it seems I'm not the only with a new body. Jack: There's more. (Ultron notices Jack's arm) Ultron: So you took the Vibranium huh? Erin: Of course we did. Ultron: So you seek to stoop to my leave then? Alex: If it's to beat you, so be it. Ultron: Then let's see how those upgrades last you heroes. Izuku: Let's finish this! (The heroes all charge) Ultron: Die! (Ultron fires lasers at the group which manages to knock Uraraka and Omega back before Jack charges forward) Jack: EAT THIS!! (Jack rams his fist into Ultron's chest, knocking him back but doing no damage) Ultron: All that hype for nothing. (Ultron fires a laser which Jack deflects with his arm as it knocks him down. He then looks at his arm in surprise) Jack: Wow. Ultron: I see you like the upgrade. Jack: And I think I'll like it a whole lot more after this. (Jack lights his metal arm on fire and punches Ultron, knocking him away. Omega launches several tendrils which wrap around Ultron's feet, he pulls him back, then slams him in the ground, which is where Tom starts to charge at him) Tom: GET READY YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE! (Tom jumps up and fires electricity at Ultron before he slams his foot down into his chest) Tom: HOW'S THAT FEEL!? Ultron: *chuckles* Oh please. (Ultron fires a laser at Tom knocking him away. As Ultron get back up. He is suddenly incased in ice by Erin and Shoto) Shoto: Guys hit him as hard you can! Alex: Now we're talking! (All the heroes hit Ultron with everything they got, knocking him free from the ice but also sending him flying through a wall) Erin: Yeah! Jack: That had to have done something! (Ultron then flies back up from the hole but now with with some clear damage) Jack: Oh crap it did nothing! Ultron: You know, you kids really shouldn't waste time with me. Tony: Huh? Ultron: It would be nice for you to know that I've programmed a Vibranium Ion Bomb in the center of town designed to vaporize this entire city to dust. Alex: WHAT?! Izuku: SERIOUSLY?! Ultron: You think I would lie? But enough of that, you kids have more....bigger fish to fry. Erin: Wha- (Suddenly, the roof of the building is ripped away as a gigantic Ultron Drone is seen looking down into the room) Ultron Giant: YOU'RE MINE!! Izuku: AHHH!!! Alex: THE HELL?!! Ultron: See ya around. (Ultron flies off as the Giant Drone proceeds to pull its fist back) Omega: Oh no. Tony: MOVE!! (The heroes all jump out of the hole in the wall as the drone slams its fist through the building) Alex: WHOA!! Tom: The hell?! Tony: Okay now we got a problem! Ultron Giant: Where did you go?! Alex: We gotta destroy that thing! Erin: But what about the bomb?! Alex: We'll do both! Jiro: How?! That bomb could go off any minute! Richie: I can deal with that Giant. Erin: Huh?! Richie: Trust me! With my Advanced Suit, I can grow to the size necessary to beat that thing! The rest of you can go after the bomb! Jiro: But we don't have time! Denki: Yeah, who knows when that thing will blow?! (Richie looks at Denki smirking) Richie: Then I can double that time. (Richie walks away from the group as he switches to his Advanced Suit) Richie: Now go! Tony: You heard your friend! We gotta hurry! Alex: Good luck Richie! Richie: Thanks! I won't let you guys down! Alex: I know you won't! (Richie nods as he runs outside and looks up at the drone) Richie: HEY RUST BUCKET!! DOWN HERE!! (The Giant Drone looks down at Richie) Richie: How about you pick on someone your own size?! Ultron Giant: Hm? (Richie turns a knob on his suit, causing him to grow to the Giant's own size) Richie: Like this! Ultron Giant: Fine then! Come at me! (Richie runs at the Ultron Giant, punches him in the face. The Giant Ultron counters with a knee in the gut which Richie then attack the Giant Ultron grabs his head and slams him into a building) Richie: Gotcha! (The Giant is shown with a piece of rubble lodged in its head) Ultron Giant: You think that'll beat me?! (The Giant headbutts Richie which causes him to stumble back as it gets up and pulled the debris from its head) Richie: Hm. I'm guessing from the damage you took, you're not made of Vibranium huh? Ultron Giant: Does it matter? You're still dead kid! Richie: That all depends on who lands the killing blow first Ultron! Ultron Giant: AND IT'S GONNA BE ME!! (The giant picks up a gasoline truck and throws it at Richie who ducks out of the way before the Giant then runs up and kicks Richie into the ground) Richie: Ow....dammit. Ultron Giant: It seems you've fallen down Adams! Richie: Okay... You're a bit tougher then I thought. But I got a surprise for ya. (Suddenly Richie shrinks) Giant Ultron: !! Where did you go!? (Richie is seen tiny as he goes behind Giant Ultron, then grows big again and then kicks him down) Ultron Giant: WHAT?! Richie: Got you now. (The Giant falls to the ground before Richie rips off a chunk from an old building and lifts it over his head) Richie: And considering all the damage you took, this will be all I need to crush your head! Ultron Giant: NOO!! Richie: NOW GO TO HELL YOU HEAP OF SCRAP!! (Richie slams the building on top of the Giant's head, smashing it to bits as the body dies) Richie: There....I did it. (Richie looks down at the body before he shrinks back down) Richie: Now I just gotta hope they found the bomb. (The scene then cuts to the heroes arriving in the town's center where they look around for the bomb) Tony: Alright, keep an eye out, it could be anywhere. Yuri: I'm scanning the area now. Tony: Yo who's the new guy? Momo: He's a new friend we met. That's Yuri. Tony: Yuri huh? Yuri: Yes sir. Tony: So you're the kid All Might told me about. Yuri: All Might? Izuku: The hero who chased you. Yuri: Oh... Yes... I'm still sorry about what happened. Tony: Accidents happen, but try and control yourself next time. Yuri: I will. I promise I'll never do that again. Tony: I believe you kid. For now let's just- ???: So....you came. (The heroes look to find Ultron on top of a building) Alex: Ultron! Ultron: Hello again children. Erin: About time we found you! Yuri: Oh is this the part where he does the superhero landing where the person lands on one knee? Ultron: Not this time. (Suddenly, a strange metallic device bursts from the ground) Ultron: Because this time I got you all where I want you. Erin: The bomb.... Ultron: Yes. And with this, soon ALL of New York will be reduced to nothing more then ash. Tom: Don't bet on it scrap heap! Ultron: What do you think you're gonna do, destroy it? Good luck, it's made entirely of Vibranium. Alex: Of course it is. Erin: Now what do we do? Ultron: Hmm, is that the traitor I see down there? (Suddenly Ray steps infront of the group) Ray: There's more then one way to shut off your bomb. Ultron: Ah, R-3Y. How good to see you again. Ray: My name is Ray! You stole my humanity from me Ultron! You will pay! Ultron: So....You're willing to destroy your last chance to find your sister huh? (Suddenly Ray freezes up) Uraraka: Did he just say- Ultron: You forget who I am. I am connected to everything. All computers, all forms of technology in the world. Finding Ray's sister was simple to do. Ray: You... You know... Where she is? Ultron: At this very moment and where she will go. Ray: R-Really...? Tony: Ray, don't listen you him. Alex: He's trying to get in your head. Ray:..... Ultron: Don't listen to these kids Ray. You know what I say is true. Help me destroy this city and I can take you straight to her! Erin: Ray! Come on don't listen to him! It might take us longer, but we will find Rayla! We promised you remember!? Ultron: Is losing you "humanity" really as big a price as losing that which you hold most dear? (In a first person point of view, Ray is seen struggling to decide what to do. The words "Re-join Ultron" and "Help the Defenders" are in his vision) Ultron: Tell us now. What will you do? Alex: Joining him won't cure Rayla! Miles: He's just gonna use you man! Mina: Don't join another bad guy Ray! Tom: You're just a tool for him! Tony: He'll cast you both aside when he's done! Erin: Ray... Please... Don't. Ray:…………… Ultron: Make. Your choice. Now. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts